Classmate
Classmate is the 6th track to Marui Bunta's album Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics *Bold is Marui, Italics is Nio, normal is both Kanji= 教室の窓　眠たい青空 おまえの席は　いつも通りのサボり 変なウワサで　みんなもちきりさ いつか学校　やめんじゃないかって Oh Really? ほんとかウソか　それもまたペテンか? hum? マコトのことは　秘密の薮の中 so 突然パッと　消えるかもしれんし 高校も大学も一緒かも You & Me あなどれない You & Me 読みとれない ゆえに　知ってみたい　そんな二人 You & Me 割り切れない You & Me 煮え切らない ゆえに　ずっといたい　不思議なClass Mate 近くて遠いパートナー パッチンガムを　背中にくっつけて 平気な顔で　教室を出て行く それでも実は　聞いたウワサでは ついにダイエットするとか　しないとか Oh Really? ほんとかウソか　とりあえずシクヨロ yeah お楽しみだろい? 答えはとっとくぜぃ so 突然パッと　身体がしぼれたら 最高の拍手をちょうだい You & Me あきらめない You & Me 飽き足らない ゆえに　ぶっ飛んでる　そんな二人 You & Me うわつかない You & Me うつむかない ゆえに　ずっと見たい　不思議なClass Mate 甘くて苦いハーモニー 同じコートで　教室で　化かしあった　二人だから もうこうなりゃ　この先ずっと　くされ縁らしく歩こうか いつまでも　バカしあって　わかちあって　未来歩きたい たまにデコボコだけど　それでもOK You & Me あなどれない You & Me 読みとれない ゆえに　知ってみたい　そんな二人 You & Me 割り切れない You & Me 煮え切らない ゆえに　ずっといたい　そんな二人 You & Me あきらめない You & Me 飽き足らない ゆえに　ぶっ飛んでる　そんな二人 You & Me うわつかない You & Me うつむかない ゆえに ずっと見たい　不思議なClass Mate 甘くて苦いハーモニー Not Friend, Not Partner, You're just my Class Mate (Clap, Clap, 足りないくらい　熱情 Say Hot 頂上戦) Best Friend, Best Partner, You're best my Class Mate (Loud, Loud, さわごう Yes, Let it go もう青信号 So 突っ切るしかないだろう? Go!) Not Friend, Not Partner, You're just my Class Mate |-| Romaji= Kyōshitsu no mado nemutai aozora omae no seki wa itsumo tōri no sabori hen na uwasa de minna mochikiri sa itsuka gakkō ya men ja nai ka tte Oh Really? hon toka uso ka sore mo mata pe ten ka? hum? makoto no koto wa himitsu no yabu no naka so totsuzen patto kieru kamo shire n shi kōkō mo daigaku mo issho kamo You & Me anadore nai You & Me yomitore nai yueni shitte mi tai sonna ni nin You & Me warikire nai You & Me niekira nai yueni zutto itai fushigi na Class Mate chikaku te tōi pātonā pacchingamu o senaka ni kuttsuke te heiki na kao de kyōshitsu o de te iku soredemo jitsuwa kii ta uwasa de wa tsuini daietto suru toka shi nai toka Oh Really? hon toka uso ka toriaezu shikuyoro yeah o tanoshimi daro i? kotae wa tottoku ze? so totsuzen patto shintai ga shibore tara saikō no hakushu o chōdai You & Me akirame nai You & Me aki tara nai yueni buttonderu sonna ni nin You & Me uwatsuka nai You & Me utsumuka nai yueni zutto mi tai fushigi na Class Mate amaku te nigai hāmonī onaji kōto de kyōshitsu de bakashiatta ni nin da kara mō kō narya kono saki zutto kusareen rashiku aruko u ka itsu made mo baka shiatte wakachiatte mirai aruki tai tamani dekoboko da kedo soredemo OK You & Me anadore nai You & Me yomitore nai yueni shitte mi tai sonna ni nin You & Me warikire nai You & Me niekira nai yueni zutto itai sonna ni nin You & Me akirame nai You & Me aki tara nai yueni buttonderu sonna ni nin You & Me uwatsuka nai You & Me utsumuka nai yueni zutto mi tai fushigi na Class Mate amaku te nigai hāmonī Not Friend, Not Partner, You're just my Class Mate (Clap, Clap, tari nai kurai netsujō Say Hot chōjō sen) Best Friend, Best Partner, You're best my Class Mate (Loud, Loud, sawago u Yes, Let it go mō aoshingō So tsukkiru shika nai daro u? Go!) Not Friend, Not Partner, You're just my Class Mate |-| English= I can see the sleepy blue sky through the classroom window Your seat is empty because you're skipping class like always Everyone is buzzing because of a weird rumor They're talking about you someday quitting school, Oh Really? Is it true or not, or is it just a trick again? Hum? The truth is inside a secret thicket so, I might suddenly disappear with a poof The same might happen even in university You & Me, we don't despise each other, You & Me, we can't read each other Therefore I'd like to know what the two of could be You & Me, we can't be divided, You & Me, we're equivocal Therefore I'd like to always be as mysterious class mates My partner close by yet far away I hid a snapping gum behind my back and walked out of the classroom with a straight face Oh, come to think of it, the rumors I heard they were about if you're suddenly on a diet or not, Oh Really? Is it true or not, anyway, nice to meetcha yeah, you wanna know it badly, right? I won't answer just yet So, if I suddenly get pinched with a snap Give me the best applause You & Me, we won't give up, You & Me, we won't get tired of each other Therefore we're a little crazy, the two of us You & Me, we aren't restless together, You & Me, we won't lower our heads Therefore I'd like to always watch my mysterious class mate Bittersweet harmony Because the two of us are always fooling around in the same court and classroom If it's like this already, shall we always walk forward with this inseparable relationship I want to always walk to the future fooling with you and understanding each other mutually The road might be bumpy at times but that's OK You & Me, we don't despise each other, You & Me, we can't read each other Therefore I'd like to know what the two of could be You & Me, we can't be divided, You & Me, we're equivocal Therefore I'd like to always be as mysterious class mates You & Me, we won't give up, You & Me, we won't get tired of each other Therefore we're a little crazy, the two of us You & Me, we aren't restless together, You & Me, we won't lower our heads Therefore I'd like to always watch my mysterious class mate Bittersweet harmony Not Friend, Not Partner, You're just my Class Mate (Clap, Clap, Passion that doesn't seem to be enough, Say Hot, top game) Best Friend, Best Partner, You're best my Class Mate (Loud, Loud, let's make some noise, Yes, Let it go It's the green light, so we can't but go forward right? Go!) Not Friend, Not Partner, You're just my Class Mate Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets